


Tabloid Rumors

by Metalchick36



Category: Iron Maiden (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalchick36/pseuds/Metalchick36
Summary: Bruce knew the rumors of his marriage, but then things get crazier when The Mirror publishes their rag of a story.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

After the end of their second leg of the tour, Bruce immediately poured himself into more work. He knew it drove Paddy crazy and that he would be away from her once again. Maybe that did contribute to their problems, but they talked things out and had figured out the best course of action for the benefit of both them and their family. It was no one's business of what they did, it was working for them both and they were much happier.

Bruce was told when the rumors first circulated on social media and then the Fan Club Forum, but he just brushed it off. He figured that the story would blow over. But then the shit really hit the fan when The Mirror wrote their piece, and then Blabbermouth sharing that poorly written article.

Bruce's phone was constantly ringing. He only returned the calls to the people that mattered the most. He called Rod of course. Rod picks up right away and goes, “Finally! I've been trying to call you!” he barked. Bruce responded, “I know, but my phone is constantly ringing and I had to silence it.” Rod asked, “All the more reason you gotta put a statement out!” But Bruce said, “No! That's the last thing I wanna do. It's no one's business.”

“So you're just gonna keep silent?” Rod asked. “Just wait; by next week, the Mirror will be reporting on Kim Kardashian eating a burrito and everyone will forget this happened.” Bruce speculated. Rod exclaimed, “But now Blabbermouth has picked up the story and now the fans are talking! We gotta do something! Cause the next thing you know, they'll think you're with Beyonce'!” Bruce laughs. “That's not funny! I'm serious!” Rod scolded.

“If they wanna think that, just let them. Come to think of it...maybe I should say I might be with her, just to mess with them.” Bruce suggested with a giggle. “You'll be playing with fire!” Rod said. “Oh you know how much I loved doing that.” Bruce said. “I don't mean the flamethrowers! I mean you can't just make up stuff to the press, they'll eat us alive!” Rod spat.

“This is already a nightmare for our publicists, I cannot believe how carefree you're just being!” Rod stressed. “Maybe you should try it.” Bruce said, then added, “Anyways, did you even read the article?” Rod answered, “Yes.” Bruce replies, “Then you're aware of all the mistakes on it? I mean there's better written and more convincing fan fictions of me and Janick than that crap.”

He hears Rod groan and say, “Ugh! please don't bring those up again, I couldn't look at you two after glancing at it!” Bruce laughs and says, “You know how wild the imaginations of fans gets, besides, we're not the only band that has slash fan fics.” Rod sighs and Bruce can hear their publicist in the background, then says, “Hold on, she want to speak with you.”

Rod hands the phone to their publicist who says, “Hi Bruce, joking aside, how are you holding up?” Bruce answers, “I'm good.” She continues, “I'm glad to hear that, but it seems the best course of action is to just do nothing. If anyone on the book tour tries to ask, just deflect the question the best you can. I know I don't need to tell you to lay low. So we'll just keep telling the press 'no comment' as we've been doing already.” Bruce replies, “Thank you.”

So after they hung up, Bruce calls up one more person important to him. He dials and after one ring, they answer. “Bruce?” He smiles at the familiar voice and answers, “Hey baby!” the person says, “Are you doing OK? I couldn't believe the story that broke out! Are you going to do something about it?” Bruce answers, “No, I'd rather wait for it to blow over. But it's so good to hear your voice.” They reply, “Me too. I can't wait to see you.” Bruce smiles and says, “I can't wait to see you too. I love you.” They reply “I love you too!”

Bruce then says, “We'll still have to lay low, but I will be with you as soon as I can, I miss your touch, and your kisses.” They reply, “I miss them too. By the way, I love how your hair looks, now that it's styled, I can't wait to run my fingers through them, and then pull on it during sex!” Bruce smiles and says, “I look forward to that too.I gotta go now, Love you!”

After hanging up, Bruce lay in his bed and thought of the person he was just talking to. He looked forward to being with them again. But now he had to wait until this shit storm died down. This was the one thing about being famous that Bruce hoped to avoid, but it was bound to happen sometime.


	2. Out of the blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of two alternate takes that continues from chapter one if it was Bruce's girlfriend in the beginning. As for this pairing of Bruce and Beyonce'...I know it's extremely unlikely, but I always liked unconventional pairings, and to me...it could happen since Bruce is not a fan of her, and could love the person she really is. If you really don't like the idea of this pairing, feel free to skip to chapter 3, which will be Bruce/Janick. I might do a third alternate take with Steve based on the feedback I got in comments.

Two weeks later, things were slowing down at The Mirror. The chief editor is holding a staff meeting. Chief says, “Come on people, we gotta have something else!” But the staff had nothing. “Anything new on Bruce Dickinson?” But he had been laying low, so the staff nodded no. “Come on people! If we don't have anything, then make something up! Give me some ideas!” the chief said. He then looks at their conspiracy theorist and asks, “How about you?”

“We could say that Bruce is dating Beyonce'”, he said. “That's it! That is perfect!” Write up the story!” the chief exclaimed. “But sir, they never even met and Beyonce' is still married to Jay-Z.” the staffer mentioned. Another staffer spoke up saying, “Yet Jay said that he hopes he would forgive her if the cheating was reversed.” The chief states, “A two for one story! Even better, this is gonna sell three times more papers!”

The next morning...Rod was sitting in his office reading a newspaper. The previous news had blown over and he could relax. But then his publicist storms in and screams “Rod!” Rod almost stumbled out of his chair and asked, “God woman! What is with you?” She slams The Mirror down on his desk and asks, “Care to explain this!?” He picks it up and on the front cover is a picture, obviously spliced together, of Bruce and Beyonce' with the headline “Bruce trades Fitness trainer for a Queen” and at the corner is a grainy picture resembling his fitness trainer girlfriend looking angry.

“Ah bloody hell! I didn't think he would do it!” Rod said, but the look on his publicists' face said otherwise. “Did he?” he asked. “I talked to Bruce and he had no idea what I was talking about since he doesn't read these. He said he was only kidding, but that he wouldn't do that, especially to her.” the publicist explained. “His girlfriend?” Rod asked. “No, Beyonce'” then she trails off and says, “I hope to God she doesn't see this!”

But across the pond...

Somebody did see it. Beyonce' was sitting at the kitchen table enjoying her vegan dinner when Jay comes storming in and yells “You bitch!” She snaps up and asks, “What?” But that made him angrier and he yelled, “Don't 'what' me you ho! How could you cheat on me!? I guess you wanted to get back at me, didn't you!” Beyonce' replies, “What are you talking about? I never cheated on you.” Jay yells, “Don't lie to me! So tell me, was Bruce Dickinson better than me!?” Beyonce' looked puzzled and said, “Who?” Jay repeats in a mocking manner “Who?”

Jay slams his phone down on the table and shows her the news article. “Here! This will refresh your memory!”, he spat. Beyonce' picks up the phone and looks at the article. She sees the spliced picture of her and a middle aged man with long silver hair. She didn't recognize him at all, and Beyonce' always studied the faces of the people she meets and uses their name as much as she can in conversation to remember them.

“I've never met this man in my life!” Beyonce' stated, but Jay says, “Whatever! I hope you two will be happy together! I'll sign the divorce papers.” and he walks out, leaving her stunned. She looked at this article again and read it. But as she's reading it, she notices it's poorly written and incorrectly states that she's from Dallas instead of Houston.

After having a good cry, she jumps on the computer to look up this man she never met. After some research, she does admit that he's not bad looking, but then sees the previous article written by The Mirror. That too was full of mistakes. Then her phone starts blowing up, which she puts on silent. She does not want to talk to anyone right now. No doubt her publicist is trying to do some damage control.

Earlier in the day...

Bruce's phone was still blowing up, mostly from the press, but none from his family members except for his mum and his sister. They were the only ones who would still talk to him since his kids were pissed off at him. Still, his mum and sister were mad at him too and asking “What were you thinking?” or “How could you do this to your family?” He was sure that if his father were still alive, he'd also give him flack for what he did, yet he can hear his father's voice saying, “You fucked up, so figure it out and help yourself!”

But Bruce loved his girlfriend, but maybe getting together with her while still married to Paddy wasn't the best idea. One minute, she was hired as his personal trainer to get him back into shape for their tours, and the next thing he knew, he just couldn't help himself and went for her. But she didn't seem to mind and returned the affection. Plus she was very sweet and no one else knew her like he did. Bruce just wished they could see her the way he did, or so he thought.

Seeing that his publicist was constantly calling, he finally picked up when she called again. “Hello.” Bruce greeted, but then held the phone away as she screamed into it. “No, I haven't seen it, I'm not interested in what story they poorly wrote.” Bruce's face then looks confused and he says, “What!? No! I didn't tell them that! I was just joking, unless Rod's prediction came true, or if he told them himself.” He hears her huff and curse before ranting on how they're going to fix this. “I wouldn't do that to Beyoncé, I'm not even remotely interested in her! And her music sucks!” Then she tells him to come back to headquarters for a band meeting.

Now Bruce cursed because he knew that meant that Steve wanted to talk. The last thing he wanted was for Iron Maiden to split because of this. Unfortunately he knew his band mates and their wives hated his girlfriend, and so did his kids and his band mates kids. He's heard them comparing her to Yoko Ono and even Paul McCartney's ex Heather Mills.

Bruce sat down with his hands in his head. Then his girlfriend comes in. She drops what looks like twenty shopping bags on the floor “Hey baby!” she greeted as she wrapped her arms around him. Then she tries to undo his belt, but Bruce stops her and says, “Not now, I'm not in the mood.” But she kept trying and said, “Oh come on! You know you want to!” But Bruce got up and said, “I said no!” She scoffs and says, “What do you mean no? This is what guys want isn't it?” Bruce looked at her and said, “Are you kidding me? If you said no, I would stop, but I'm not allowed to say no?” But she laughs and says, “Oh it's different for guys.”

But he just shook his head and walked away. “Where are you going!?” she asked. But he kept walking and said, “To the pub.” But then she blocks his path. “Get out of my way.” he sternly asked. “No! You're not going! You don't spend enough time with me!” she pouted. But he pushed his way through and walked out the door.

He arrives at the pub and when he goes to take out his credit card to open a tab, he notices it's missing. Then he thinks back to all the shopping bags she had. “Oh bloody hell!” he cursed. Suddenly she wasn't so attractive anymore and he was beginning to regret what he had done. He orders one beer and pays in cash that he was lucky to have in his wallet. The bartender shook his head knowing what was going on without being said. He sees many guys like Bruce who regret their affairs once the rose colored glasses comes off.

Bruce came home after one drink and sees his girlfriend sitting in the living room. “I knew you'd be back!” but then frowned when he didn't greet her and went straight to his office and locked the door. He logs into his credit card account and sure enough, there was the list of stores she had the shopping bags for. So Bruce calls the number and has the card canceled. The agent on the line asks why, he tells them that his girlfriend got his card and he doesn't want her to use it again. When they ask if he would like to dispute the charges, he declines and says, “:Nah, let her keep that crap.” so the agent says they'll send a new one.

He slept on the couch that night despite his girlfriend begging him to come to bed and that she's not mad at him for saying no. But he knows she would try something anyways. The next morning she was already gone, shopping again no doubt. As he sat there eating his porridge, he smiles as he hears her bursts through the door and shouts, “What the hell Bruce! Why did you cancel your card!?” he answers, “Because I didn't loan it to you in the first place. By the way...I'm breaking up with you.”

She of course screamed and cursed at him, then went to his room and threw his clothes and stuff out and said, “Fine! Then get out!” He picks up his clothes then says, “This is my place, you can't throw me out.” She then opens the door and says, Fine! I'll get my stuff then!” After she shoved her clothes in her suitcases, she storms out of their room and asks, You wanna take my stuff back to the store too?” Bruce answered “Keep it, sell it, or burn it, I don't care.” She grabs them and says, “I'll return them, just so you know...this was stuff for you!” Bruce responds, “Bought with my own money.” She peeks out the front door and says, “Go back to the pub! I'll be gone when you get back!” then slams the door.

Meanwhile on a plane on the way to London...

Beyonce' could've flew on her own private jet to London, but she thought it better to fly with the regular people. She dressed very low key in a t-shirt, jeans, and a baseball cap. She also didn't have her hair or make-up done. A few people did do a double take, but she also picked her Texas accent back up after talking with her mom and relatives to clear the air with them in case they saw the story. She also informed them that she'll be in London to deal with the problem head-on and said she will not be reachable by phone or e-mail. She didn't want to risk anymore rumors spreading.

After the first time that she caught Jay cheating, she really wanted to save their marriage and they went to marriage counseling. At that time Jay was able to re-gain her trust. But there would be no counseling this time. The fact that Jay didn't ask if the rumors were true or not and just outright accused her, meant that he didn't trust her in the first place. The divorce papers were signed and filed, and her attorney will be handling it in her place. Jay was still fuming, but at least they did agree to leave their kids out of the fight and go for joint custody. But until things were resolved, they decided to leave them with their aunts, one being Jay's sister, and Solange being the other, both of them taking turns.

Beyonce's publicist is with her in the next seat, one to keep her identity on the down low and to help out with the logistics of the trip, and the other to help her calm down as she was going nuts over what she saw as a publicity nightmare.

Her publicist had talked to Iron Maiden's publicist to work things out. They arrived to the surprise of Rod and the band, minus Bruce, who still hadn't arrived yet. 'Whoa! Wot's she doing 'ere!?” Steve questioned. “Don' ask me, I didn't do anything! I swear my office must be bugged!” Rod said, still wondering how The Mirror came up with it's ludicrous story. But his office had been swept and they found nothing.

Beyonce' gave a small wave as she greeted them, “Um...hi. I wanted to come here. I know I could've done this over the phone, but I thought it would be better to clear the air in person.” Rod got up and shook her hand, “Hi, I'm Rod Smallwood, I'm the manger for these blokes. I'm so sorry about what happened! I don't even know how! All I said to Bruce was how the next ridiculous story they could come up with was him being with you. I didn't think they'd actually do it!”

“A lucky guess?” she said. “I guess so” Rod shrugged. “Speaking of which...is he here?” she asked as she looked around. “Not yet, we did call him to discuss another matter.” She puts her hand over her mouth and asks, “Oh no! Iron Maiden isn't breaking up, are they?” Steve speaks up, “Oh 'eavens no! We would've broke up many times if it was over a girl!” She says, “You're Steve, right?” and puts out her hand, Steve smiles and answers, “Yes I am! You know about us?” She answers, “I do now. I did some research to learn who my husband was accusing me of cheating on him with.”

Steve's jaw dropped and said, “You had no idea? Oh I'm so sorry if this ended your marriage!” Beyoncé put up her hand and said, “Don't be. I'm kinda glad it happened because it revealed that Jay didn't trust me, even though I trusted him again after his cheating. I guess this was bound to happen sooner or later. This story just accelerated it.” Rod spoke up, “Well we are planning on suing The Mirror for slander.” Beyoncés publicist speaks up, “We'll join you! We were planning to do the same thing!”

Nathalie and Rebecca were sitting in the room with their husbands. Kia was there as well in place of her brothers since they knew they would punch their father when they see him. But she promised that she'd report his reactions to the raking over the coals he'd be receiving when he gets there.

Beyoncé shook hands with each of the members, even naming them before they introduced themselves. She told them she checked out their music after learning about them. When asked what album she liked so far, she said Seventh Son had excellent vocals because they're in her range, and said she liked the artwork from Powerslave.

Meanwhile Bruce finally made it after dealing with his now ex-girlfriend making sure that she got all her stuff, but also making sure she had a place to stay since he wasn't that heartless to throw her out on the street. But she just told him to get bent and said now she knew why Paddy left him.

When Bruce entered the room, he was surprised to hear laughter. He saw his band mates huddled around and talking to someone. Finally they turned around and the laughter stopped. The tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. But then it seemed to ease when he heard a voice that sounded as sweet as honey, asking, “Is that Bruce?” The guys moved aside like a curtain opening, revealing the source of that sweet voice.

It was like time had stopped as Bruce was stunned to see the woman before him. He was surprised to see her in jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair was loose with untamed curls. Even though she had no make-up, she was still stunning in person.

Beyoncé saw that it was Bruce who had entered the room. All the pictures she found of him, both old and new, did not do justice to how handsome he really was in person. From her research, she knew he was growing his hair out, but it looked much longer and even more magnificent in person.

She puts out her hand and greets, “Bruce Dickinson?” he grabs her hand to shake it and immediately feels a jolt of sparks. Finally he speaks, “Yes, I am.” she says, “It's good to meet you at last.” He then says, “Oh right, the story.” Then he asks with great concern, “Did it do any damage to you?” She answers, “Well let's just say that I wanted to meet the man my husband accused me of cheating on him with.” Bruce looked flabbergasted and said, “Oh dear, I'm so sorry!” But she just said, “Don't be. It was gonna happen eventually, especially since our trust wasn't so mutual after all.”

To say that the guys and their wives were stunned as well was an understatement. But they all silently agreed that they were both love struck. They almost forgot that they were still mad at Bruce. Even Kia was surprised.

“I'm sorry to interrupt this moment, but..we really need to talk to Bruce.” Rod said. “Oh, Um...OK.” she said. “We're gonna go hang out somewhere else, just us girls. You can come with us if you'd like!” Nathalie invited. “Sure! That sounds nice.” Beyoncé said, accepting the invitation. She turns to Bruce and says, “It was nice to finally meet you! And...good luck.” Bruce nods and says, “It was nice to meet you too, can I see you again?” She answers, “If you're still alive.” Bruce said, “I'll survive.”

As the ladies walk out, Rebecca whispers to her husband Nicko, “I know you guys aren't gonna go easy on him, just make sure he's alive and in once piece for her!” Nicko responds, “Can't really promise that, but we'll try.” Rebecca says, “Just give us a few minutes to get out of here before you rip into him.” Nathalie asked Kia if she was coming, but she said she is staying for the roast, but that she'll join them later.

Bruce watched as the ladies walked away with Beyoncé'. She really lit up a room, but now that light was leaving and the room became colder and darker. Once she was gone, Bruce knew what was coming next. He thought back to that time he and his band mates were posed like they were facing a firing squad, but this time he was the only one there, and without a blindfold. And the guys weren't next to him, but were the ones holding the rifles and pointing them at him. Bruce saw that his daughter was here, but imagined his sons being there too, his band mates children, his ex-wives, and his now ex-girlfriend there in the audience waiting for him to get shot at. He saw Rod as the officer calling out the orders to fire away.

He knew that sooner or later he would have to face them and deal with the consequences. So Bruce turned around, ready to face his executioners. The moment he turned around, they did not hold back and took their shots at him. “What the fuck were you thinking!?” came one comment. “How could you do this to Paddy!?” came another. “You always thought with your dick instead of your head!”. Bruce let them rip into him, even bravely keeping eye contact with everyone. A lot of their comments stung hard and he imagined them being the bullets that hit his body at the firing pole. But Bruce deserved every single one of them.

Kia was recording everything to show to Austin and Griffin later. “You guys are gonna love this! They're roasting him real good!” she commented to herself. Before that, she took a video of him and Beyoncé meeting because no pictures or videos would mean it didn't happen. But she'll send that video after the roasting one later. She was still shocked at how he looked at her.

Once the guys exhausted everything they wanted to say, Steve spoke up, “Wot's the matter, got nothing to say back!?” Bruce looked at his still pissed off bandmates and said, “You guys are right, every single thing you said.” Nicko wasn't satisfied and said, “That's all you gotta say!? Come on!” So Bruce said, “I broke up with her.” the guys looked taken aback like they didn't hear correctly. “Are you serious?” Steve asked. “Yes.” Bruce confirmed.

The guys were silent as they were processing this information, then they all asked questions at the same time or after the other. “Did you really?”, “When did you do this?”, “What made you do it?”, “How long did it take until you realized she was the wrong woman?”, “Why didn't you just tell us that first?” As soon as they were done with asking all the questions, Bruce simply answered, “I wanted to let you guys rip me a new one, because I deserved it.”

Things calmed down after that as Bruce told them what happened with him and his girlfriend in Paris. He apologized to them for the tensions he caused on tour, which they miraculously got through that even fans had no idea it was going on then. Steve said, “well we weren't expecting you to take all this, and maybe we'll forgive you, but there's still one more person you need to talk to first.” and then gesture toward Kia. She looks up from her phone and says to Steve, “Just forgive him!” then says to her dad, “I'm glad you came to your senses and broke up with that skank.” Bruce says, “Kia! I'm so sorry!” But she puts up her hand and says “I'll forgive you when mom has! I'm still mad at you.” Then she walks away.

Meanwhile...

Nathalie had arranged a private spa at a hotel for them all. Kia joins them and sees that the ladies and Beyoncé' are having a great time. Even the publicists came along and were both swapping war stories of their professions trying to top them. Kia approached Beyoncé' and introduced herself. “Hi Kia, nice to meet you. I'm sorry it's not under better circumstances.” Kia replied, “i don't think we ever would've met any other way.” Beyoncé' just said, “Well let's just try to make the best of what we're given.” Kia mentions, “Well here's something...my Dad broke up with that skank!” Rebecca reacted, “He did!? Oh thank God! I hated that woman!”

But they got to talking, and Beyoncé' revealed to Kia how upset she was when she found out her father cheated on her mom and conceived a love child. But she still loved her half-brother dearly and that she did forgive her father. “Well I'll forgive him when my mom does.” Kia said. “Then you should call your mom and tell her what happened.” Beyoncé' said. So she does and tells her everything, even about Beyoncé'.

“So what happened with you and your husband, if I may ask.” Nathalie asked. So she told them everything that happened from him calling her a bitch and a ho, to not listening when she tried to explain how she never met Bruce and didn't know who he was. “He probably didn't know who my dad was either!” Kia stated. The ladies all agreed that Jay had trust issues.

Kia asks Beyoncé' point blank, “We're you into my dad when you met him?” Beyoncé' looked thrown off, and Nathalie mouthed, “What are you doing?” But Beyoncé' thought of her answer and said, “I thought he was very handsome in person. But...apart from my research, I don't know him enough to make that judgment.” Kia says, “Oh my God! You totally are! You're not even answering directly. Admit it! You like him!” Beyoncé' asks, “You're OK with that?” Kia answers, “Well you'll be way better than that gold digging bottle blond skank!”

Beyonce' was quite surprised, but further explained, “Yes, I do like him. But...it's just physical attraction. That could change once we get to know each other better. “ Kia says, “You just said you wanna get to know him! You're probably the only girl who will ever say that!” Beyoncé' says, “No, there's other women out there who would. I'm flattered that you think I'm a good match, but it's too soon.”

Beyoncé further explained “It's better to let things take it's course. Listen, I get why you are doing this, it's obvious that you still love your dad and want what's best for him, but he needs to make his own decisions, even if they turn out to be mistakes.” Kia replied, “I never thought of that.” Nathalie and Rebecca nodded in approval. They both silently agreed that Beyoncé' would be a better match, but that it would be better to let Bruce find that out on his own.

15 years into the future...

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! How could I be so stupid!?” Griffin cursed. He just made the biggest mistake of his life. And now he didn't know what to do. He swore years ago he would never do it. There was only one person he could talk to about it, so he headed to his dad's house.

Griffin knocks on the door, and the woman he never thought he would actually like, answered it. “Griff! Hi!” she greeted, and then hugged him. “Hey B!” he greeted her as he hugged back. “What's wrong?” Beyonce' asked with concern. “I need to talk to my dad, really badly! I fucked up big time!” he answered. “Oh! I'm sorry to hear that, but whatever it is, you can fix it.” She said optimistically. “Um...thanks.” he said with a slight smile.

He then sees his father, who was now near his 80's, approach. “Griff! Come on in!” he greeted. “Hey Dad.” Griffin said as he hugged him. Beyoncé' says, “Well...I'll leave you two to talk. I'll go out.” Bruce says, “Alright baby.” and then they kiss goodbye.

Griff smiled, knowing that this time he had made the right choice in marrying her instead of the fitness trainer he knocked up years ago. He was furious then and never thought he would ever forgive him. At the time he met Beyoncé', he was cold toward her. It wasn't until they had what was called the blended family dinner. Something Beyoncé' said that her friend Alicia Keys did with her new husband and his ex.

When he saw his mom greet her warmly, he was shocked, but it made him give Beyoncé a chance. His mom and Beyoncé' became friends and jokingly referred to each other as “Sister wives”. His mom had moved on as well, marrying a long time colleague who always said how lucky his dad was to have her. He joined in the family dinners as well. Beyoncé had invited her ex, but Jay was a terrible guest and made things more awkward when he brought his girlfriends along. After that, he was no longer invited back.

Griffin had his own family now. He married his long time girlfriend, and they had two daughters and a baby boy. His band became very successful in both music and getting away from the Iron Maiden association. They now had ten albums under their belt and had embarked on several big tours. Then he fucked it up with what was supposed to be a one time thing with a woman he never thought he would see again.

Now he was sitting in front of his dad, who asked, “So what's up?” Griffin took one big sigh and said, “I cheated!” then Bruce went “Oh.” Griff continued, “It was supposed to just be a one time thing, I didn't think I'd see the woman again! But she followed me, and I had sex with her again, and then again. I tried to stop, but I couldn't help it! I know I'm gonna sound like an ass, but she has been so much more exciting than my wife. Fuck!”

He looked at his dad, and the way he was looking at him made Griff look away in shame. Griffin exclaimed, “Please say something!” Bruce then asked, “Do you want the truth?” Griff knew it was gonna sting, so he answered, “Go ahead.” So Bruce asked bluntly, “Was she worth it?” That hit him hard, and he didn't blame him. Griff had asked him the same thing years ago. Bruce continued, “Honestly, you fucked up big time.” Griff said, “Please don't tell mom! Or my wife.”

Bruce bluntly stated, “I won't, because that's your responsibility! I know I fucked up years ago, and I am sorry for that.” then he told him what his father would have told him, “But no one helped me, so I was left to deal with the consequences by myself, and you know I paid for them big time. So you are going to have to do the same thing. You're on your own!”

Griffin knew his dad was right. He wondered if this is how he felt when he was on this end. Of course his mom had forgiven his dad, and now they were stronger. But getting there wasn't very easy. He wrestled with whether to tell his wife he cheated or not. Of course he could break it off with his mistress and cut off all contact, and never tell his wife. But what if his mistress retaliated and rats him out? What if he got his mistress pregnant and she turns up later with their lovechild? What if his wife catches something she had and finds out? He can see a divorce coming and his wife taking their kids away. She could do that even if he did tell her.

Griffin looks at his phone and decides to call up his mistress to tell her it was over and to never contact him again. But her reaction of “whatever! There's other guys.” was not expected. He stomped his foot and said, “She's already moved on!” Bruce said, “Then she wasn't yours to begin with. I'll give you this advice then, go get tested!”

So he did. At this time the tests were much faster than back then. He'd have the results in the doctor's office instantly. When the doctor came in with the negative results, he sighed in relief, thankful that he was at least smart enough to use a condom. At least that part was over and that his mistress was also on birth control.

But the hardest part came next when he bit the bullet and told his wife. But she already knew! One of his band mates' wives had told her. She told him she was waiting to see how long it would take for him to confess. He asked if she wanted a divorce, but she said no. She loved her husband, but didn't want the complications of one and separate their children. She then decided that they should seek marriage counseling, which lead to a couples retreat specially for those who committed infidelity and to help rebuild trust.

Bruce was proud of his son for doing what he should've done sooner. Beyoncé didn't want to start a relationship before the ink on her divorce papers had dried. Once it was finalized, then she said yes, but after getting the blessing of Paddy. She told Bruce this, “I have never been unfaithful, but many have tried to steer me away, and continue to this day. I forgive your past transgressions since it was in the past, and anything that happened while you were with Paddy is between you both. Both from this day forward, if you aren't going to remain faithful, now is the time to walk away. I had given Jay a second chance, but trust goes both ways and I want us to have that. There will be no second chances this time. You're not on probation, you're on parole, so if you mess up once, we're finished!”

And Bruce was faithful from that day forth. He adopted her children, but then they had a couple of their own, a second set of fraternal twins for her. A girl, whom they named after Beyonce's mother Tina, and a boy that Bruce named after himself, or his father as he put it since Bruce was his first name. Kia had suggested calling him Bruce the third instead of Junior.

As for their music...they kept each of theirs separate, never collaborating. They did have a few private ones, but only at home. Others told them that they sounded great together and that they could record together. They didn't for awhile, but finally got around to it. The recordings however are kept locked up so they don't get leaked, only to be released when they choose to do so.


	3. Secret Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second alternate story that continues from chapter 1 for those who would prefer Bruce and Janick. I admit that this is my first time writing this pairing since it's not really my favorite. Stay tuned for a third alternate take.

Janick and Bruce had been friends for such a long time, even before he joined Iron Maiden. But deep down inside, he always had a crush on Bruce. But he never brought it up because he didn't want things to become weird.

It was Bruce that made the first move when he kissed him. Janick was surprised, but returned the kiss. He could see that Bruce was nervous. He said, “I'm sorry I didn't ask, I was afraid you would say no.” Janick said, “I'm glad you did, I always wanted to do this too.”

The problem was...Bruce was going to be getting married to Paddy, but Bruce wanted to get his curiosity out of the back of his mind. Janick wasn't happy, but figured this was his only chance to do Bruce before he gets married. Janick liked Paddy and told him, “Well... at least you're doing this before, but just promise me that you won't cheat on her. Otherwise...don't bother getting married!” Bruce answered, “I won't. This was just a one time thing.” Janick agreed and said, “Alright, one time, and we never speak of this again.”

But many years later, he broke that promise. To say the guys were mad was an understatement. They were pissed, but not as mad as Janick was. It was a miracle how they managed to get on stage and perform like nothing happened. But it was agreed that what happens backstage...stays backstage. The fans never knew what went behind the scenes, however...he and Bruce didn't interact as much this time.

Those interactions was their way of flirting, but without cheating on their spouses. Janick got married himself, and they had a son. But over the years he and his wife had grown apart. He never told her about the one night stand he and Bruce had, yet...she suspected his man crush. Paddy had it accidentally revealed to her by a drunken Janick at a Christmas party. If only Bruce had cheated with him instead of that slut, then she would've forgiven him. She's had friends whose husbands turned out to be gay, not that Bruce was though.

Kia was also pissed at her dad, and she could see that Janick was just as mad. She thought back to the time a classmate brought up the fan fictions of her dad and Janick. Of course she told them to fuck off, but that thought did scar her a bit. The more she thought about it, the more it did seem like it was true. The way they interacted on stage did make it obvious.

She thought about the what ifs and how she would take it if he did come out. But she knows her dad likes women, always has. She got used to the comments from girls about how hot her dad was, and the female fans throwing themselves at him. But she also had to drive off the ones who tried to befriend her just to get to him. Kia got good at sniffing those wannabe groupies out.

Naturally she befriended the other Iron Maiden children as they were what she called her band cousins, but she considered Steve's daughters her sisters. But she had friends outside the band and luckily none of them were fans nor had they heard of Iron maiden when they met.

They were backstage when that bimbo showed up. She could hear Nathalie saying,”Oh my God, here she comes!” Kia sees Janick making himself a drink, so she asks, “Could I have one too?” He hands her the one he made and makes himself a new one. “Thanks.” she said. He smiles.

As he sits down to drink it, she point blank asked him, “Are you into my dad?” Janick nearly spit out his drink as he started choking it. After he cleared his throat, he sputtered, “W-w-what?” She looked at him and said, “So it's true! You are into him!” Janick asked, “What makes you think that?” She answers, “Well it didn't help that the fan fictions were mentioned, but your on stage interactions did give it away. And especially since you suddenly stopped right after you found out my dad cheated.”

Janick gulped his drink down and said, “If you must know, and without the details, we only had a one time experience, but that was before he married your mom. Nothing ever happened after that. I have too much respect for her and asked that he be faithful.” Kia replied, “Well..thank you for confirming that. But...I admit that I'd rather have my dad be with you than with that gold digging bottle blond THOT.” When he looked confused, she clarified, “That means 'that ho over there.'”

Then she says, “Hey! I have an idea!” then she whispers, “How about we spit them up!?” Janick says, “I don't think so.” She says, “Oh come on! I know you want to!” Janick thinks about it and says, “Alright.” then as she says, “yeah!” Steve joins them and asks, “Wot are you two talking about?” Kia composes herself and says, “Nothing!” Steve doesn't look convinced and asks, “You sure you're not plotting how to get rid of your dad's girlfriend?”

“Alright, you caught us. But...you want in on it?” She asked. “What your dad does is his business, but...I would like to get rid that version of Yoko.” Kia says, “Great! Then we can get you two together!” seeing that she was looking at Janick, Steve was like “Wot?” For years he had suspected something between Bruce and Janick, and pushed it to the back of his mind. However...they weren't very good at hiding their feelings. Now it was confirmed.

It didn't take long for Kia's plot to spread like wildfire among the band and the killer krew, but so did the rumors of Bruce and Janick, but everyone has had suspicions about them already. So it was more like a “Ah ha! I knew it!” moment.

Kia also enlisted her friends to help figure out how to break up her dad and his girlfriend. “OK girls, so...any ideas?” she asked. One friend suggests, “How about we get a groupie to seduce him?” Another suggests, “I know! How about we make her think that he's with Beyonce'” The girls looked at her like “Beyonce!? That's not gonna work! He doesn't even like her music!” the friend who suggested the idea replies, “Exactly! They're not fans of each other and it would be more convincing! Plus she's way hotter than her and will make her jealous.”

Now Kia regrets asking her friends for help. Still, they did come up with some good ideas. One involved getting perfume on him, so she set the plan in motion. Kia put on as much perfume as she could, and then had a talk with her dad.

Bruce was surprised to see Kia and how she was talking to him again. “I thought you were still mad at me?” he said. “I still am, but...I want you to be happy, and if she's the one that's doing it, then so be it. But don't expect me to call her 'Mum'” She really did want him to be happy, but she knew it wouldn't be with her. Maybe he would think about it.“I never asked you to do that.” Bruce said. “Well...I just wanted you to know that.' she said.

Then out of the blue, she hugs him and kisses him on the neck. Bruce was surprised, but accepted it. Although she seemed to be holding that hug longer and kissing more than usual. When she became a teenager, she wouldn't let him kiss her on her lips anymore as most teenage girls do. It wasn't until he noticed the lipstick marks and that her perfume had rubbed off on him when he figured out what she was doing.

Bruce went to go confront her, but then Janick got in the way. “Bruce, stop!” he commanded. “Get out of my way!” Bruce said, but Janick blocked him and said, “Not until you listen.” Bruce stated, “I thought Kia wanted to speak with me again, but all she was doing was setting me up!” Janick said, “Because she cares out you! Not like your girlfriend who doesn't!”

“So this is what this is about! Are you all trying to break us up? Cause that's not going to happen! I love her! And Nothing can change my mind!” Bruce spat. Janick didn't want to have to do this now, but it was time to take drastic measures. At least they had just played their last show, or things would be awkward if this goes wrong. Janick grabs Bruce's face and pulls him into a kiss.

Bruce's eyed widened, but then he found himself kissing back. Suddenly the memories of their first and only time together in bed came rushing back. He deepened the kiss. Then he realized what he was doing and pushed Janick away. “Fuck! I shouldn't have done that. And we never should've slept together!” Bruce spat. Janick finally said what he had been wanting to say for years, and no longer wanted to hold back, “I knew we could never be together, but I never stopped loving you! I only held myself back out of respect for Paddy. But what you did to her was wrong! And I'm not gonna let you throw away everything for that THOT! That means 'that ho over there!'”

Bruce looked angry, and then stormed off. Out from the corner, Kia had taken a picture. She congratulated herself for not gagging when witnessing her dad and Janick kissing. Again, she'd rather have them together. Plus she can use this picture to show his girlfriend if she had to.

Weeks later after the tour ended. Bruce was still with her, and the news was blowing the story up. Rod had advised he put out a statement, but Bruce declined, telling him that it will all eventually blow over.

But that kiss from Janick was still on his mind. Even though he knew everyone was trying to break them up, that kiss felt real. “Had Janick felt this way the whole time?” He thought as he also remembered all their stage interactions, and even making it look like they were kissing. He convinced himself it was for the female fans, and Bruce was aware of the fan fictions pairing them up. Then he thought back to their last tour how the interactions stopped.

Bruce was glad to be at his new home in Paris. He sat down with his hands in his head. Then his girlfriend comes in. She drops what looks like twenty shopping bags on the floor “Hey baby!” she greeted as she wrapped her arms around him. Then she goes to undo his belt, he wasn't really in the mood, but he let her continue. He figured it would help get Janick out of his mind.

He had originally hired her to get him back into shape for their tours, but he couldn't help himself and became attracted to her. She was his type, beautiful and blond, he always loved blondes, even if it was from a bottle. But what Janick said earlier about how he could do this to Paddy was nagging at his mind.

He shook his head and ran his fingers through his girlfriend's hair as she sucked him off, but then he saw Janick's face. Bruce closed his eyes, but again he still saw it and thought he heard him say, “Let me show you how it's done! I can do this so much better than her!” As he sucked harder, Bruce yelled “Janick!”

“WHAT!?” Bruce's eyes snapped open and realized that was his girlfriend and not Janick. She pushed away from him and stormed off into their room. “Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute! It's not what you think!” She pops her head out and says, “That you thought Janick was sucking you off!? Damn it! Why is it always the good ones?” she complained. “I'm not gay!” Bruce yelled out. “Oh I'm sorry...bisexual right? Or pansexual?” she said as she gathered up her clothes.

“You're leaving!? Can we at least talk about this? “ Bruce asked. “What's there to talk about? This isn't the first time this has happened to me! Straight guys don't call out other guys' names during sex!” She stated, then asked, “Is this why Paddy left you?” Bruce answered, “No, it was because of you.”

She did a double take and said, “Oh, is that supposed to be better? Don't make me the bad guy, I'm not the one who cheated here!” That's when Bruce saw her in a different light. “Everyone was right about you.' Bruce muttered under his breath. “What was that!?” she asked. “Say it to my face!” she demanded. “I said that everyone was right about you. You are that ho over there!” he answered.

“Get bent!” She spat and slammed the door. Then she opens it and says, “I'll have my friends pick up the rest of my belongings. You can keep the stuff I bought for you, or burn it, I don't care!” she said as she threw his credit card back at him. Bruce looks down where it landed. He had no idea she even took it.

Later Bruce received a call to return to headquarters for a band meeting. He groaned as he realized what he had done and how Iron Maiden might break up because of it. Maybe she was like Yoko as he's heard her being called behind his back.

Later on at headquarters...

The guys awaited Bruce's arrival. Nathalie and Rebecca were sitting in the room with their husbands. Kia was there as well in place of her brothers since they knew they would punch their father when they see him. But she promised that she'd report his reactions to the raking over the coals he'd be receiving when he gets there.

When Bruce entered the room, he saw the angry and disappointed looks on his band mates' faces. But the look on Janick's face hurt the most since it looked disappointed The tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. As the ladies walk out, Rebecca whispers to her husband Nicko, “I know you guys aren't gonna go easy on him, just make sure he's alive and in once piece, OK?” Nicko responds, “Can't really promise that, but we'll try.” Rebecca says, “Just give us a few minutes to get out of here before you rip into him.” Nathalie asked Kia if she was coming, but she said she is staying for the roast, but that she'll join them later.

Bruce watched as the ladies walked away. They really lit up a room, but now that light was leaving, the room became colder and darker. Once the wives were gone, Bruce knew what was coming next. He thought back to that time he and his band mates were posed like they were facing a firing squad, but this time he was the only one there, and without a blindfold. And the guys weren't next to him, but were the ones holding the rifles and pointing them at him. Bruce saw that his daughter was here, but imagined his sons being there too, his band mates children, his ex-wives, and his now ex-girlfriend there in the audience waiting for him to get shot at. He saw Rod as the officer calling out the orders to fire away.

He knew that sooner or later he would have to face them and deal with the consequences. So Bruce turned around, ready to face his executioners. The moment he turned around, they did not hold back and took their shots at him. “What the fuck were you thinking!?” came one comment. “How could you do this to Paddy!?” came another. “You always thought with your dick instead of your head!”. Bruce let them rip into him, even bravely keeping eye contact with everyone. A lot of their comments stung hard and he imagined them being the bullets that hit his body at the firing pole. But Bruce deserved every single one of them.

Kia was recording everything to show to Austin and Griffin later. “You guys are gonna love this! They're roasting him real good!” she commented to herself. She thought about sending them the picture of him and Janick kissing because if there wasn't pictures, it didn't happen. And it might help ease them into the fact that the rumors of them both were true.

Once the guys exhausted everything they wanted to say, Steve spoke up, “Wot's the matter, got nothing to say back!?” Bruce looked at his still pissed off bandmates and said, “You guys are right, every single thing you said.” Nicko wasn't satisfied and said, “That's all you gotta say!? Come on!” So Bruce said, “I broke up with her.” the guys looked taken aback like they didn't hear correctly. “Are you serious?” Steve asked. “Yes.” Bruce confirmed.

The guys were silent as they were processing this information, then they all asked questions at the same time or after the other. “Did you really?”, “When did you do this?”, “What made you do it?”, “How long did it take until you realized she was the wrong woman?”, “Why didn't you just tell us that first?” As soon as they were done with asking all the questions, Bruce simply answered, “I wanted to let you guys rip me a new one, because I deserved it.”

Things calmed down after that as Bruce told them what happened with him and his girlfriend in Paris. He apologized to them for the tensions he caused on tour, which they miraculously got through that even fans had no idea it was going on then. Steve said, “well we weren't expecting you to take all this, and maybe we'll forgive you, but there's still one more person you need to talk to first.” and then gesture toward Kia.

She looks up from her phone and Bruce says, “Kia! I'm so sorry!” But she puts up her hand and says “I'll forgive you, IF...you talk to him first!” she said as she points to Janick then adds, “But I'm glad you came to your senses and broke up with that THOT.” Bruce shook his head at the new slang his daughter picked up, but knew she was right. He needed to talk to Janick.

The moment he saw Janick, It was like time had stopped as Bruce saw Janick before him. He was wearing his trademark skinny black jeans, but was stunned to see him wearing a t-shirt from his solo career. His hair was loose with untamed curls. Even though Bruce was not attracted to men, Janick was still stunning.

“Hi!” Bruce greeted. “Hey Bruce.” Janick said as if they were meeting for the first time. “You were right.” he managed to say. “About what?” Janick asked specifically. “Everything you said!” Bruce answered. “So what made you reach that epiphany?” Janick asked. Bruce laughed a bit and said, “You might get mad though, or laugh.” Janick ordered, “Well out with it! What was it?” Bruce answered embarrassingly, “I screamed your name out while getting a bj.”

Janick looked stunned, and asked, “Really?” Bruce answered, “I couldn't get your words out of my head, and then I saw your face instead of hers.” Janick was silent for a second, then he laughed. Then he said, “Oh I bet she was pissed.” Bruce said, “She was. And now she's gone and is never coming back.” Janick said, “Good!” then he leans in closer and asks, “So tell me more about this vision!”

Suddenly they hear Kia go, “Wait!” They both look over and almost forgot that the rest of the guys were still in the room. She approaches her dad, gives him a real hug this time, and says, “Now I forgive you. Then she hugs Janick and says, “And congratulations on finally coming out. Just wait til I get far far away from here first!”

Then she takes off. Bruce and Janick look at their band mates and he says, “Um...I'm sorry you guys had to find out this way. This doesn't mean I'm gay.” but Dave speaks up saying, “Hey it's the 21st century now, everyone's a little gay, most just won't admit it.” Steve says, “Well you guys weren't exactly subtle, but that has been the elephant in the room for a long time!”

The rest of the guys were OK with it, but Adrian, Nicko ,and especially Rod needed time to adjust to it. Bruce and Janick agreed not to come out in public and will keep their relationship on the down low. Rod just told them to make sure it doesn't interfere with the band, and then told Bruce never to cheat again.

Meanwhile Kia told her mom what happened, but was surprised when she told her, “I know already.” She asked, “he told you?” Paddy answered, “No, Janick did, but he was drunk at the time.”

Flashback to a Christmas party a few years ago...

Janick was stumbling around and accidentally broke a pot of flowers .Paddy approached him and asked, “Janick, you OK?” he saw the broken pot and said, “Oh no, I'm sorry I broke your flowers! I'll get you another one” She said, 'Don't worry about it. Why don't you stay here and spend the night, you're too drunk to drive.”

“Oh thank you, you're so nice! And you're so lucky to be with Bruce! You know I love him.” She replied, “Thank you, and yes, I love him too.” Janick spilled out their secret, “We made love before you got married, but then I told him to never cheat on you and to be good to you. Y-y-you're very lucky to have him, that's why I never made love to him again. H-h-he's all yours. D-d-don't tell him I told you, it's a sssseeccretttt!” and then he passed out on the couch.

Paddy was stunned at that time. She wasn't sure whether to believe Janick since he was drunk, but they did say there is truth in wine. But if it were, at least they did the deed before they got married. She decided to brush it off and not worry about it.

She repeated what she told Kia to Bruce and Janick when she ran into them as they were leaving to get a room. Janick was blushing and apologized, but she told him “Don't worry about it. I think you both make a great couple.” Bruce said, “Paddy, again I am so sorry I hurt you!” But she put up her hand and said, “Just stop!” Bruce stops talking, and she continues, “I forgive you...as long as you never do it again! Janick is a good man and you better treat him right.” Bruce responds, “I will.” Paddy smiles and after giving them farewell hugs, and one last kiss to Bruce, then she walks away.

A few months later...

When it was reported that Bruce and his girlfriend broke up, and with him and Paddy giving their one and only interview together about where they are now and that they're better off as friends, the media storm finally went away. They guessed that ex-couples getting along doesn't sell papers very well.

Before the kick-off of their tour in Australia and New Zealand, Rod had suggested the whole band to go to a couples therapy retreat to rebuild trust. The guys weren't so sure at first, but Rod informed then that he paid them extra to have the place for themselves. It worked out as they did trust building exercises. Bruce and Janick got special sessions for themselves since they were an actual couple.

Then Bruce did family therapy to rebuild trust with his kids. Kia may have forgiven him, but Austin and Griffin had not. They still were coming to terms with their dad being with Janick, but they were talking again.

**Author's Note:**

> ch 1: I left that person Bruce was talking to a mystery, this way it can be anyone you wish it to be. It could be Paddy, it could be that “girlfriend in Paris”, it could be Janick for you shippers, or...it could even be Beyonce'! Or Eddie! It's up to you the reader.  
ch 2: this is more of a "what if?" take on this extremely rare pairing.
> 
> ch 3: Alternate chapter 2 story


End file.
